Comment détourner l'attention d'un chevalier, par Yuri Lowell
by Dragonna
Summary: Yuri aurait du se méfier quand les yeux de Judith avaient brillé et qu'elle avait eu ce sourire de prédateur. Evidemment, c'était tombé sur lui. C'était à lui d'enfiler une robe et de distraire le garde. Mais évidement, il avait fallu que Flynn arrive en ville en même temps.


**Disclaimer: **Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages

**Personnages: **Flynn Scifo, Yuri Lowell, mention de l'équipe.

**Couples:** Fluri

**Rating: M**

**Genres: **humour et romance

* * *

**Comment détourner l'attention d'un chevalier,**

**par Yuri Lowell**

* * *

"Pourquoi moi?" couina presque Yuri, reculant d'un coup. "Hein? D'où te viens cette idée exactement?"

C'était la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire sur le coup. Et il en oublia de fuir. Karol pouffa derrière sa main mais n'osa pas intervenir, alors que Estelle gloussait en détournant la tête. Ce n'étaient pas eu qui allaient le soutenir. Ils semblaient plus près de rire aux éclats qu'autre chose. Et ils n'allaient probablement pas perdre cette occasion de le voir ainsi, surtout la princesse.

Il serra les dents, fermant les poings, se demandant si fuir était possible (probablement pas) "Je ne suis pas d'accord! Et tes raisons? Pourquoi toi tu ne peux pas le faire? Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que tu es déjà très beau comme ça" répondit Judith, un sourire tordu aux lèvres "Et que beaucoup de gens te prennent pour une fille de dos, alors imagine avec un déguisement?"

Ses joues se colorèrent de rose et il lança un regard noir à son amie. "Pourquoi pas toi? Hein? Tu sembles bien plus savoir ce qu'il faut faire puisque c'est ton idée! Je n'ai jamais (jamais) séduit de fille! Ou de garçon. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire!"

Judith lui envoya un coup d'oeil à la fois moqueur mais aussi suspicieux, peut-être qu'elle surprise devant cette révélation: "Et pourquoi ça serait moi? Tu es beaucoup plus convainquant! Et je crois qu'il t'a regardé! Il doit aimer les brunes!

\- Il m'a vu de dos, de loin, il a pas percuté que j'étais un homme!

\- Ho je ne suis pas sûre ~"

Karol était maintenant plié en deux (le traître!) et Estelle était écarlate (merci pour le soutien). Il n'allait de toute façon PAS se laisser faire, pas du tout: "Tu plaisantes là?" Il croisa les bras, avant de rouler des yeux "Tu veux simplement me voir dans cette tenue! C'est une occasion de te moquer de moi hein?

\- Je crois que je ne sis pas la seule! Y a des hommes qui aiment ça ~ Et je maintiens que tu seras le plus convainquant, ce type aime les hommes! Tu n'aurais même pas besoin de mettre une robe en fait, juste une tenue un peu plus...

\- Tu ferais mieux de...ne pas finir cette...

\- ...aguicheuse!"

Karol s'écroula au sol, secoué d'éclats de rire, alors que Estelle cachait son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de tremblements. Génial, ils étaient tous contre lui alors? Et encore heureux que le vieux ou Rita n'étaient pas là. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'ils auraient dit.

Judith eut un grande sourire qui le fit rougir un peu, jusqu'aux tempes. Mais Yuri croisa les bras et grogna avec agacement: "C'est ça, envoie moi distraire Cumore pendant que vous libérez les prisonniers tant que vous y êtes!" Rien que l'idée qu'il proposait le rendait malade. L'idée que ce type écœurant pose les mains sur lui, encore et encore. Ou l'embrasse. "Histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups!

\- Tu sais ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée!" fit Judith après un instant de réflexion, se grattant la joue. "Tu pourrais en profiter pour le poignarder! Et te débarrasser de lui? Et tu dirais à ton preux chevalier d'ami que ce type a tenté de te forcer.

\- Judith! Yuri ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un comme ça! Et ce n'est pas gentil de profiter du côté protecteur de Flynn pour s'en tirer!" S'indigna un peu Estelle malgré sa peau rougie par son hilarité retenue. Karol hocha la tête, incapable de reprendre son souffle pour le moment, s'écroulant par terre, dos à un mur.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux croisa les bras, roulant des yeux et retenant une grimace "Alors là, je te le dis tout net: dans tes rêves! Je ne vais pas séduire une ordure pareille pour détourner son attention! Même pour sauver des gens! Je tiens à mon intégrité physique!"

Même pour le poignarder! En étant assez proches pour que ça soit fatal!

L'idée de le supprimer lui plaisait...beaucoup même.

Mais... Pas comme ça!

Il avait eu assez d'avances répugnantes dans sa vie comme ça.

Inutile de tenter le diable.

Karol se reprit et dit "Et si on votait? Si on décidait de qui va distraire le garde à main levée."

Yuri sur alors qu'il était fichu, condamné, et qu'il allait devoir mettre de sa personne pour que le plan se réalise. Il leva les mains au ciel "D'accord, d'accord!" Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'auberge. "Allons parler de ça là-bas!"

Mais il allait s'en souvenir! Pour un bon moment! Et un jour ça allait être un beau retour de flamme. Au moment où les trois autres s'y attendraient le moins!

* * *

"Mets cette tenue!"

Il grogna en prenant le tissu, soutenant le regard de cette bandes de traîtres hilares. Il s'enferma dans la chambre, claquant la porte avec humeur. Il se regarda dans la glace, regardant sa sa peau bronzée, ses longs cheveux noirs. Son corps mince et délicat qui rendait androgyne de dos. Il avait déjà été prit pour une femme par des gens, des pervers ou des saoulards. Il avait déjà subis des humiliations terribles avec son physique. Et même si il en avait parfois joué, il n'aimait pas y être forcé.

Si encore ça avait été pour distraire Flynn.

Pour se moquer de lui et l'embobiner...

"Ca ne marchera jamais!" souffla-t-il en retirant ses vêtements habituels. "Je vais juste réussir à m'humilier!" Ce chevalier l'avait certes suivit du regard mais qui pouvait dire ce qu'il ferait? Ce type semblait avoir une bonne série de muscles. Il décida de garder un poignard sous ses vêtements, au cas où. Pas question que son intégrité soit menacée!

C'était peut-être pour le punir...de s'être moqué des autres sur le sujet? Bon il avait faillit proposer que Estelle joue le rôle pour détourner l'attention. Mais Flynn l'aurait tué si il avait apprit ça. Et c'était peu de cas de le dire...il allait faire un scandale. Le chevalier en faction se serait fait sabrer! Et lui aurait été jeté en prison à la merci du bon vouloir du blond pour un bon moment.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Karol était trop jeune et Judith avait toujours le dernier mot. Lui seul pouvait faire cela...et ça faisait mal à réaliser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas infiltrer le QG et voler un uniforme? Puisque le but de la manœuvre était de mettre hors combat le chevalier de garde et lui voler son uniforme.

A croire que personne ne se souciait de...Et Flynn ne risquait-il pas de piquer une crise si il se faisait agresser lui-même? Souffla une petite voix en lui, à peine perceptible. Qu'il ignora. Inutile de penser à quelque chose qui n'allait pas arriver. Il enfila la tenue, et se regardant dans la glace, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Son cœur se tordit. Comment est-ce qu'une tenue pareille pouvait lui aller aussi parfaitement? Il se sentait humilié. Il tâcha de ne pas penser à ces gens qui l'abordaient dans le quartier inférieur, ces gens bien habillés qui lui proposaient des pièces en échange de quelques heures dans une chambre.

Parfois...il avait failli accepté. Parce qu'il avait faim, parce que Flynn ou un des enfants de la maison de orphelins était malade et que les médicaments coûtaient chers. Mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir, refusant par fierté ou parce que penser à son meilleur ami l'emplissait d'effroi face à ces propositions, quand il imaginait comment il réagirait si il l'apprenait. Alors il refusait. Et s'éloignait de ces personnes aux intentions crapuleuses ou perverses. Mais certains autres jeunes n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Il devait bien admettre qu'une fois, il avait failli accepter une nuit en échange d'argent, une nuit où la situation était si urgente, où le blond était consumé par la fièvre et délirait, trempé de sueur. Il avait pensé sortir, demandé à Hanks de veilleur sur son ami, puis aller se vendre en échange d'argent, pour acheter un médicament pour l'aider. Mais Flynn, bien que trop fiévreux pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, lui avait agrippé la main, comme pour se rassurer dans sa maladie par peur d'être seul dans son état, l'appelant faiblement dans son délire. Yuri n'avait pu sortir, et la femme de Hanks avait réussi, au matin, à se procurer le remède. Il s'était senti glacé en réalisant qu'il avait failli perdre son innocence pour rien. Et il c'était juré de ne plus jamais penser à ça.

Et il n'en avait jamais parlé à Flynn, n'avait jamais avoué à son meilleur ami ce qu'il aurait été prêt à faire pour lui, ce qu'il aurait fait si il n'avait pas agrippé sa main cette nuit-là.

Yuri savait que son physique prêtait parfois à confusion (une des raisons pour lesquelles il montrait souvent son torse). Et il en avait souvent souffert. Avec ses longs cheveux hérités de sa mère (d'après Hanks) il savait qu'il était beau (il l'avait entendu de beaucoup de personne), mais avec cette tenue, c'était encore plus frappant. Encore plus évident. Son apparence était magnifique. Il était beau. Incroyablement beau. Ses traits étaient doux, son corps efféminé. Certains l'aurait probablement dit 'irrésistible'. Et il se reconnaissait à peine. Comment était-ce possible?

* * *

**"Que se passe-t-il ici?"**

Yuri fut alors persuadé que le monde le détestait. Parce qu'il connaissait cette voix. Il savait de** qui** il s'agissait. Et c'était peut-être pire que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, même si il en était aussi soulagé. Ce garde était un peu trop collant, même si il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le maîtriser. Mais il ne voulait pas être vu dans cette tenue par la personne qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi fallait-il que Flynn le suive à la trace comme ça? D'accord c'était sur la route pour retourner à Zaphias mais pourquoi maintenant?

Il était maudit.

Et pria les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour que l'autre ne le reconnaisse pas.

Le blond avait les mains sur les hanches "Soldat! Que faites vous en service!? Avec cette personne? Est-ce la mode dans la brigade de Cumore?

\- Capitaine Scifo? Je je...Ce...

\- Je me disais bien qu'il était étrange que personne ne surveille l'ascenseur. Pensez vous que vous pouvez prendre du bon temps quand vous..." Il se tût, son regard croisant celui de Yuri. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis se plissèrent, se fixant à nouveau sur son subordonné "Retournez à votre poste! J'en parlerais à votre capitaine! Vous êtes indigne de confiance visiblement. Ne comptez pas sur votre paie ou une promotion dans un avenir proche! Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez réprimandé pour cet acte dépourvu d'honneur.

\- Capitaine! Ce prostitué séduit les chevaliers! Il faut le coller en prison et lui apprendre le respect. Puis le renvoyez dans la fange où il appartient!" Rouge de colère qu'un simple parvenu à peine promu, et déjà apprécié par les deux prétendants au trône, lui donne des ordres quand il était le plus nobles des deux, le soldat rejeta la faute sur la personne dont il allait profiter. De force. Avant de le vendre à son supérieur pou que celui-ci s'amuse à son tour.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Flynn n'allait pas du tout aimé le mot utilisé. Il serra les poings, la rage emplissant ses yeux, sa voix perdant de nombreux degrés "Soldat! Retournez au QG, je vais mettre un de mes hommes à votre poste! Et vous allez avoir des problèmes! J'espère que vous êtes prêt à assumer vos actes devant vos supérieurs!

\- Ces raclures des bas-fond sont justes bons à ça! Vous êtes juste trop coincé pour en profiter!" le mépris dans sa voix montrait qu'il était persuadé que ses relations le protégeraient. "Tout le monde le dit! Que vous avez un balais dans le...

\- Vous testez ma patience!" Il claqua de la langue, son regard devenant aussi froid que la neige et aussi venimeux que la morsure d'un serpent "Dois-je vous mettre aux arrêts? Vous risquez la rétrogradation! Ou l'expulsion!"

L'autre partit sans demander son reste, mais sans oublier un regard mauvais et menaçant vers Yuri qui lui répondit par un regard moqueur. Comme si un type pareil pouvait lui faire peur alors qu'il était armé. bon il ne l'était pas pour le moment mais il n'avait pas peur avec un blond bouillant de colère. Ce n'est pas forcement une bonne chose, souffla son esprit. Il doit être furieux contre toi aussi. **Ho bien!** Il n'avait qu'à s'esquiver aussi vite que possible, échapper à son regard, et le semer dans les rues. Avant de rejoindre les autres en bas. Le temps que Flynn ne comprenne, ils seraient à nouveau regroupés et pourraient filer!

Quand ils furent seuls, le chevalier siffla, sévèrement, comme si il parlait à un subordonné rétif "Yuri!"

Celui-ci passa devant Flynn, prêt à s'échapper mais une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras alors que le blond l'entraînait vers l'auberge; où il l'emmena vers la chambre qu'avait occupé le groupe la nuit précédente, prenant la clé au comptoir sans difficulté. Après être entré, il ferma la porte d'un tour dans la serrure. Puis il fixa l'autre épéiste avec colère, le claquant contre le mur.

La force de son ami impressionna Yuri, comme son geste de les amener dans un endroit où personne ne les verrait ou ne les entendrait (même si c'était une chambre! Dans un auberge où tout le monde les avait vu entrer mais personne ne pouvait les entendre!). Il n'avait eu besoin que d'une seule main pour l'arrêter et le forcer à rester en place, pour l'entraîner sans difficulté. D'une voix autoritaire, le chevalier demanda fortement "Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça? Et que planifiais-tu? Séduire un chevalier dans une ruelle sombre? Tu m'expliques?

\- Rejoindre Estelle et les autres?" il eut un sourire faussement innocent, penchant la tête de côté. "Mais j'ai fais une mauvaise rencontre semble-t-il. Merci mon héros ~

\- Tu m'expliques un peu?" siffla le chevalier, indifférent à la plaisanterie et au petit clin d'oeil qui l'avait appuyé. Il semblait surtout exaspéré et énervé devant le peu de cas que Yuri faisait de sa vie. "Ce que tu faisais?!

\- Des explications sur quoi?

\- Ta TENUE! Et ce qui se passait avec ce chevalier!" Il était vraiment furieux, incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait comprit que la personne plaquée au mur par le chevalier était Yuri. "Il allait...

\- Il allait profiter de moi contre une petite somme et me refiler à Cumore qui m'aurait payé juste assez pour m'offrir les soins des blessures qu'il allait m'infliger!" Il haussa les épaules "Tu crois que j'allais oublier ma fierté pour ma donner à ce type? J'allais le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient. C'était le but de la manœuvre."

Il passa sur le vol de l'armure et l'infiltration.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'en parler!

Et il évite de dire où était surement Estelle à ce moment-là.

Ce serait une TRES TRES mauvaise idée de le dire.

La façon nonchalante dont il avait dit ça fit pâlir Flynn. "C...Cumore? Il fait ce genre de chose répugnantes?

\- Ca te surprend qu'il profite de gens pauvres? Il est une pourriture depuis toujours, c'est toi qui le fréquente depuis trois ans, tu devrais le savoir non?

\- Non. Je m'en rendais compte mais il fallait le prendre sur le fait et avoir des preuves et pour le moment..." Il ne lâcha pas Yuri pour autant. "Mais cette tenue, on aurait dit que tu voulais..." Il écarquilla les yeux, comme si il comprenait soudain quelque chose "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait exactement? Où...où est la princesse Estellise? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?" Il rougit, se mettant un peu en colère "...Je te laisse cinq minutes, tu entres dans une guilde et tu commence à ...faire ce genre de choses? Et si je n'étais pas arrivé hein?"

Il n'avait pas 36 solutions.

Mentir à Flynn était trop difficile, son ami arrivait toujours à lire dans son regard si il ne disait pas la vérité.

Il leva une main pour caresser la joue pâle et imberbe. Il s'émerveilla de la peau douce sous ses doigts. Les yeux bleus semblèrent s'adoucir pendant quelques secondes. De son pouce, le brun caressa les lèvres fines qui s'écartèrent. Il murmura avec autant de douceur qu'il put: "Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Tu me sous-estimes si tu penses que j'allais me faire avoir si facilement. Il aurait fini dans les pommes après un bon coup de poing. Et ça lui aurait appris à respecter les gens comme moi.

\- Yuri.

\- Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un comme ça me toucher." Il devait détourner l'attention de Flynn. Si le capitaine voyait Estelle il serait obligé de la ramener à Zaphias, car tels étaient ses ordres. Fuir aurait été l'unique solution si ils avaient été ensemble mais il n'avait pas vraiment de possibilité avec cette prise puissante sur son bras. Et le fait que Flynn avait la clé de la pièce. "Je voulais juste le distraire pendant quelques minutes puis le mettre hors de combat." Sauter par la fenêtre pourrait être possible mais il fallait rendre Flynn impuissant assez longtemps pour qu'il atteigne cet endroit, l'ouvre et sorte, espérant que ça n'était pas le vide en dessous. "Il ne passe des choses bizarres ici...Et ces choses sont violentes et cruelles, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir inspecter maintenant que tu as le même grade que lui!

\- Je pensais le faire en arrivant, avant que je ne te vois!

\- Ho quel hasard dans ce cas. Je pensais que tu me poursuivais pour me passer les menottes.

\- Quoi tu as quelque chose à te reprocher?" railla Flynn. Attrapant l'autre bras du brun "J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de questions et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y répondre immédiatement."

Yuri n'avait pas 36 solutions pour le faire taire ou le distraire. Il ne réfléchit pas. Et l'embrassa.

La main relâcha presque aussitôt son bras, il crut qu'il avait choqué son ami assez longtemps...il pouvait peut-être...mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car...il fut saisit au niveau des hanches. Et le baiser devint intense, le blond l'attirant contre lui avec un mélange de fermeté et de tendresse. Une sensation douce frôla ses lèvres et Yuri les entrouvrit, acceptant que cela devienne plus passionné alors qu'une langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, dansant avec la sienne et qu'il était plaqué contre le mur sans brutalité. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions. Le corps puissant était collé au sien. Sa chaleur semblait irradier en lui, comme un doux cocon. Ils se séparèrent un court instant. Il se lécha les lèvres, souriant timidement au jeune homme face à lui. Il leva à nouveau une main pour caresser la joue imberbe et douce de son partenaire.

"Flynn" Il avait conscience de sa voix vacillante, rauque, chargée d'une émotion qui lui faisait presque peur. Que lui arrivait-il? Il ne pensait pas que son idée se retournerait contre lui comme ça, ou qu'il perdrait le contrôle aussi rapidement et facilement.

Il vit une étincelle dans le regard outremer. Et sa bouche fut prise en otage encore une fois. Un gémissement lui échappa, étouffé par le baiser brûlant. Sentir son goût dans sa bouche le rendait faible et tremblant. Ses hanches furent plaquées contre celles, couvertes d'une armure de son partenaire. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Ses mains tremblaient, s'agrippant faiblement aux bras forts qui le maintenaient. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait chaud et son cœur battait fortement. Il était bloqué entre le mur et le corps puissant de son ami d'enfance. Quand ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du chevalier, celui se lécha les siennes, le regardant intensément et passionnément, avant de le claquer à nouveau au mur, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avec avidité. Ils se séparèrent plus rapidement et moins essoufflés que les précédentes fois.

Flynn posa son front contre le sien et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, faisant redoubler le cœur de son ami d'enfance de vitesse. "Tu sais à quel point tu es beau là-maintenant Yuri? Sais-tu à quel point tu es proche de me faire perdre le contrôle? Je commence à penser que c'est ton but.

\- Quoi?" taquina le brun, penchant la tête de côté, ses lèvres gonflées se retroussant dans un rictus taquin. Mais tâchant de ne pas regarder les lits présents dans la pièce "Je ne le suis pas d'habitude!? Hum? Et te faire perdre le contrôle? Serais-tu une bête féroce!?" Taquina-t-il,dessinant une arabesque, à l'aide son index, sur le métal de l'armure murmurant d'un ton joueur "Dire que je suis sans défense, n'as-tu pas honte de profiter de la situation? Pauvre de moi ~

\- Ton regard est irrésistible!" répliqua doucement le blond, tout aussi joueur "Je n'ai pas honte de te retenir contre ton gré pour te garder pour moi ~ Rien que pour moi. Je me découvre terriblement possessif tout d'un coup ~

\- Si tu le dis ~ Et toi tu as le regard d'un prédateur là tout de suite." Il eut un petit sourire malicieux. Tant pis pour sa fuite, au moins il distrayait Flynn. Il avait même oublié le plan, oublié qu'il était censé distraire Flynn et que le chevalier n'était probablement pas dupe avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Ou alors il s'en fichait complètement maintenant. Et c'était bien agréable, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais rêvé ou imaginé. "Dois-je avoir peur pour mon intégrité et ma virginité?

\- Ho probablement car je veux te dévorer ~" ronronna le chevalier, dans un sourire affamé. Il n'était pas certain d'aller jusqu'au bout dès les premières heures de leur relation (si tel était le cas) mais s'amuser ainsi le distrayait follement "Petit à petit, juste à te rendre fou ~ En prenant mon temps et en te rendant fou!"

La sensation étourdissante, brûlante, merveilleuse d'un nouveau baiser l'empêcha de répondre. Yuri ne put s'empêcher de fermer à nouveau les yeux, alors qu'une de ses mains se levait pour se plonger dans les mèches blondes, l'autre s'agrippant à l'épaule forte, gardant leur proximité, restant collé à son futur amant, trop perdu dans ses sensations pour penser à quoique ce soit d'autres.

"Hum" Il reprit son souffle, déglutissant, étourdi d'un étrange plaisir bourdonnant dans son esprit. "F...Flynn?

\- Oui?" Il posa ses paumes contre les joues du brun, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes. Comme si il le dévorait du regard et l'admirait. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

Il ne tenait debout que parce qu'il était plaqué au mur par le corps de son ami. Si celui-ci reculait, il s'écroulerait par terre, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Comment quelques baisers avaient pu lui faire ça? L'autre ne semblait pas aussi ravagé que lui à cet instant. Il avala sa salive, et balbutia "Je..je...

\- Bon si tu me disais le pourquoi de ta tenue maintenant? Pas que ça ne t'aille pas, au contraire. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour devenir un tel tentateur. A croire que tu veux vraiment me rendre fou. Dire que je me retenais depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as pas honte de me faire craquer de la sorte? ~

\- ...Q...Quoi?

\- Disons que je me demande si tu essaie de me...distraire pour que j'en oublie la princesse Estellise." Il ricana doucement, attirant alors Yuri plus près de lui "Je dois dire que ça a bien marché." Il se pourlécha les lèvres, mais se retint de donner un autre baiser à son compagnon, voulant qu'il lui réponde avant de perdre le contrôle. Et de le noyer de baisers, et de la tendresse dont il avait bien besoin. "Trop bien ~

\- Vraiment?" Il était certain que le blond avait été furieux, cela le rassurait et l'inquiétait en même temps. "Ca te plaît?" questionna-t-il pour détourner l'attention du chevalier collé à lui. "Je dois dire qu'il m'a aidé à être un peu entreprenant."

Bon ce n'était pas vraiment pour Flynn à la base... Mais il avait quand même atteint son but.

D'un côté il fallait continuer de détourner l'attention de son meilleur ami pour que les autres finissent ce qu'ils avaient à faire...

...D'un autre, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter ou de quitter les bras chauds qui l'enveloppaient.

" J'avoue que quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à profiter de toi encore et encore, à t'embrasser, à te câliner. Et j'admet, j'aime que tu prennes des initiatives." Son sourire s'élargit "même si c'est pour me faire penser à autre chose hum? Alors dis-moi où est la princesse et je te récompenserais d'accord? Et si tu ne me dis rien, ce sera une punition! Dans les deux cas, tu auras de jolies menottes aux poignets.

\- Hahaha..." L'aveu du blond lui fit détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Deux doigts attrapèrent à nouveau son menton et le forcèrent à regarder son ami. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement et sa gorge se serra quand il croisa ce regard brûlant, sa bouche aussi rougie que la sienne. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, sentant le souffle chaud contre son visage, sentant une drôle de sensation dans son ventre, mêlé d'un désir semblable à un départ de feu "F...Flynn. Ce n'est pas..." Un léger baiser, à peine un frôlement, le fit taire et il se tût, se demandant si l'autre avait pour objectif de le totalement dépendant de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire des efforts pour ça, parce que Yuri se sentait déjà accro.

Le nouvellement nommé capitaine eut un gloussement, posant à nouveau son front contre celui du brun, lui tenant toujours le menton du pouce, du majeur et du médium, alors que sa main libre jouait avec ses cheveux soyeux. "Ho dois-je prendre cela pour un aveu? Dois-je réellement te punir dans ce cas?"

Sa voix était pleine de promesses.

Doucereuse et joueuse.

Yuri ravala un couinement de surprise en sentant leurs hanches se coller l'une contre l'autre. Son esprit avait du mal à enregistrer cette phrase. Flynn ne pouvait pas avoir ronronner ces mots non? Et lui ne devait pas réagir comme ça, sentant un brasier s'allumer en lui. Il finit par bafouiller, se reprenant dans le brouillard qui commençait à occulter son esprit: "Hum...Attention tu t'approches de l'abus de pouvoir ~ Tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser de...ha..." Il foudroya du regard celui qui le retenait et qui souriait avec amusement "...de faire ça à un citoyen que tu t'apprête à arrêter?

\- Et à interroger, cela va de soi.

\- Hoo c'est de la torture alors? Espèce de vil sadique ~

\- C'est de ta faute, espèce de vil tentateur. " Un baiser passionné lui fut imposé alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras chauds, totalement sous son emprise, plongé dans un contentement certain. Quand le chevalier brisa le tendre contact, essoufflé, il sourit "Je me demande si je devrais t'arrêter pour tentative réussie de corruption d'un capitaine en plus du reste?"

Laissant échapper un gloussement tout en reprenant son souffle, Yuri posa la main sur l'armure fraîche, se demandant à quel point la peau du blond serait douce "Hum, alors qu'attends-tu pour m'arrêter? Et vas-tu me faire passer un interrogatoire? Tu veux me menotter tant que ça?" taquina-t-il, jouant avec les mèches soyeuses et courtes entre ses doigts. Jusqu'où Flynn pouvait-il aller à ce moment-là? Il voulait le savoir, et en même temps il avait peur de le découvrir. Et il décida de jouer avec le feu, et de tenter le diable. Un large sourire provocateur se dessina sur son visage quand les yeux du blond brillèrent, comme si il relevait le "défi".

"Je crois que tu le mérite..."


End file.
